Who Are You?
by Katrinelife
Summary: Maria and Liz are given the opportunity to change the past after watching everyone die. Will the past believe them or see them as the enemy?
1. Default Chapter

Please review, when no one does I assume no one's reading and that means the story will be ended swiftly.

After years of running the unthinkable had finally happened the Pod Squad and Friends had been caught off guard by Kivar and his army. They had fought hard killing the majority of the Skin but the remaining few used the gangs fatigue and over powered them. Kivar stood outside the hotel where the Pod Squad and Friends had been staying, the hotel was now rubble and the corpses of the gang lay amongst it.

"So the mighty do gooders have finally been defeated", laughed Kivar as he stood with his legion of Skins

"Yes your highness from the mighty ex king to the littlest mongrel but there are two left alive we thought you might enjoy killing them personally", answered a Skin as he stood in front of Kivar

"Is one of them my Valandra to toy with the second, that would be magnificent", said Kivar as two bloodied women were dragged out of the rubble

"No they are the ex kings mistress Liz and his advisers mistress Maria", stated the Skin as Liz and Maria where dropped in front of them with a thump

"Interesting nine years these woman have protected the ex king and his general and they've finally failed, how does that feel", asked Kivar as he kicked the injured Liz on her back then did the same to Maria

"Shut up", replied Liz as she coughed up blood

"Why don't you just die", added Maria as she tried to sit up and failed from broken ribs

"I wont but you will", stated Kivar as he produced a ball of energy in his hand

"I don't think that is wise Kivar", stated a black haired man as he and three others appeared

"Didn't you hear these two are the only ones left your precious children and mongrel grand children are all dead", smiled Kivar as the Skins surrounded the group of two men and two women

"You bastard", screamed a blond haired woman, her anger caused her powers to be stronger making all of the Skins blow up and their flakes shower down

"Well I'll just be leaving now but know that your children are dead, your army will easily be defeated", screamed Kivar as he transported out

"Miss. Maria, Miss Liz how badly are you hurt", asked Max and Isabels mother as the group rushed to the two

"They killed Mickey, Space boy, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect your son", cried Maria as she looked at the blond woman

"It's not your fault honey, my King, Queen can you possibly heal the children", asked the blond woman as she looked at the two dark haired people

"I don't want to be alive if I can't be with my family, they killed Max and the boys they were all the family I had left alive", stated Liz as she weakly pushed away the Queens hand as she tried to heal her

"Same goes for me, life's not worth anything without our families", added Maria as she stopped the King from helping her

"We haven't wanted to do this but seeing what's happened here we have no choice, would you consent to being sent back in time and trying to fix things so Kivar doesn't come into power and our children are safe", asked the King as he looked down at the twenty four year old Liz and Maria

"I'll do that, Lizzie are you up to that", asked Maria

"Yah I can deal with that", slurred Liz as she fought to keep her eyes open

"Good we have to move fast both of you have lost a lot of blood", stated the blond man

"We'll take it from here men, just let us tap into your powers and we'll get them nine years into the past", stated the Queen and to that the husbands took their wife's hands and transferred their power into them

"Hopefully we'll never come to this again", replied the blond woman as she look hold of Marias upper arms and the Queen did the same thing to Liz and they transported out

"Where exactly are we going", asked Maria as they were surrounded by stars

"We're bringing you to 1999 so you can start before Miss. Liz got shot, be safe and take care", smiled the Queen as the stars merged into the halls of Roswell high school

"Pixie girl and Perfect girl I must be hallucinating", whispered Liz as they hovered above the past Liz and Maria

"What the hell is that", asked Michael as he could see the four women hovering above everyone else

"I have no clue", stated Max as he also noticed the group

"What's your brother and his friend smoking staring off into space like that", asked a high fashion girl standing next to Isabel

"I have no idea but I'll talk to you later", replied Isabel as she also noticed the four

"Our aliens are alive that's wonderful", smiled the floating Liz as she looked at the Pod Squad

"Lets get you two into your past bodies before you go completely crazy", laughed the Queen as they lowered Liz and Maria into their past bodies

"Good luck children we love you both and please do everything you can to protect our Max, Michael and Isabel", said the blond woman as they disappeared

"Lizzie how do you feel", asked Maria as they stood in the middle of the hall

"I don't feel right how about you", asked Liz as she struggled to stay standing

"Now that you mention it, I feel really messed", replied Maria as the two passed out

"Someone get the nurse", screamed Max as he checked Liz and Marias pulses

"We should get out of here they know who we are", whispered Michael as the nurse ran towards them and students crowded around

"Give them room the paramedics are on the way", stated the nurse as she bent down to the girls

"Come on Max lets get out of here", said Isabel as she pulled him away

Hospital Parking Lot

"How did they know who we are and how were they floating over their bodies and still talking on both levels", asked Isabel as the three aliens sat in Max's Jeep

"I don't know but one of those women told Liz and Maria to protect us, we need to know why", answered Max as he opened his door and got out

"Are you crazy Maxwell they could be the people we've always been afraid of finding out who we are", said Michael from the passengers seat

"Don't worry I'll be fine but if you want something cool, if I'm not back in half an hour you can leave town forever", replied Max as he shut the door and walked off

"Don't even kid", cried Isabel from the back of the Jeep

Emergency room

"Excuse me but I'm looking for Maria Deluca and Elizabeth Parker they were brought in about an hour ago when they passed out at school", stated Max to the receptionist

"You'll have to talk to their families in the waiting room if you want to see them since they're minors", answered the receptionist

"Okay, thanks", said Max as he walked to the waiting room and saw Jeff and Nancy Parker and Amy Deluca sitting in chairs

"Excuse me can you tell me how Maria and Liz are doing", asked Max as he approached the group

"Ah are you Michael or Max, the girls said you might come by", stated Nancy

"Max and what happen to them they just collapsed in the school hall", replied Max wondering why they knew he was coming

"Apparently the girls overdosed on some calming herbs from Amys shops that were mislabel so they thought they were taking a safe dose when they weren't", said Jeff

"They're going to be okay sweetie but they need to rest you can see them but only for a few moments, they're in room 306", replied Amy

"Thanks, I won't be long I just want to see how they're doing my self", smiled Max and then he walked down the hall to room 306

"Hi Max, you don't have to be scared", smiled Liz from her bed as he slowly entered the room

"My I ask what happen", asked Max not knowing what to say

"Right know it's not private enough but your secret is safe and we'd also be in danger if we told anyone", stated Maria from the next bed

"How do you know", asked Max

"You saw the two woman we were with the blond one is Michaels mother and the brown haired one is Isabels and yours, we'll talk to you tomorrow and trust us everything is going to be fine", comforted Liz

"Time to go", said Jeff as he walked in

"Okay Dad, Max it was nice seeing you, we'll see you at school tomorrow", replied Liz as Max walked out in a daze


	2. 2

"So you'll talk to us now", asked Max as the trio stopped Maria and Liz in the hall

"This is amazing you got Michael to come to school two days in a row", smiled Maria

"Well when it involves us leaving town or not it's important for him to be here as well", replied Isabel

"Oh don't worry you wont have to leave your Mom and Dad but you will gain another set soon enough", laughed Maria

"Why don't you shut up Pixie girl or explain what the hells going on", said Michael in furry

"I told you he'd say something why couldn't you fixed me", asked Maria as she looked at Liz

"I have to apologies for her she's never been the same since she hit that stonewall at hurricane force but it hasn't happened yet so you don't understand", stated Liz

"Lets focus here, please tell us what's going on", asked Max

"Read this book and we'll talk at lunch but for now I have to have a conversation with my soon to be ex boyfriend", answered Liz as she handed Max what looked like a childrens book then she walked away and towards Kyle and his jock friends

"Poor Chica, watched her husband and children get kill yesterday and now has to re-dump her ex", muttered Maria as she followed

"What's up Liz", asked Kyle as his friends walked away

"I'm sorry but I can't be with you any more", answered Liz

"What", stated a confused Kyle

"I have too many responsibilities and you can't be part of it, I'm sorry but I think we should distance ourselves from one another", replied Liz

"Are you braking up with me", asked Kyle in shock

"Yes, I'm sorry but it's the best for both of us", answered Liz as she walked away with Maria

"Is it just me or are they stringing us along", asked Michael as they watched the two walk out of sight

"Well something must be up for Liz to brake up with Kyle", said Max as he turned the book over in his hands

"We'll find out at lunch but what's with The Life, Death and Reincarnation of The Pod Squad and Friends", replied Isabel as she read the title of the book which had the three of them on the cover only older

Library

"Okay what does the book say", asked Michael as they sat down at a table

"Once upon a time in a far away kingdom called Antar lived the royal four, King Zan, Princess Valandra, General Rath and Princess Ava. They lived semi happy lives but then the war came and the four were killed, their parents couldn't let them stay dead so they had two sets of clones made. They were sent in incubation pods to Earth with their guardians one to New York City and one to Roswell, New Mexico", read Max then he held up the book to show a picture of them in the pods and passed the book to Isabel

"Three of the pods opened before they should they were lost from their guardian. A wonderful family adopted the clones of King Zan and Princess Valandra but General Rath wasn't so lucky he was sent to a foster father who only kept him around for the state checks. The three grew up never knowing who they were but King Zan found hope in a little girl called Elizabeth or Liz Parker", stated Isabel as she looked at the book then handed it to Michael

"Their normal lives would how ever one day change, Liz was shot at the Crashdown café where she worked with her best friend Maria DeLuca and Max used his Antarian or code name Checks powers to save Liz. With the two girls help they fought the coming evil weather it be the FBI or the Skins aka Evil Aliens", stated Michael as he gave the book back to Max

"Final page, they ran and they ran but the Skins and Kivar finally caught them, he had the skins kill General Rath, his five year old twin daughters Michi and Keyanna together called Mickey, Princess Valandra and her daughter five year old Annabelle, King Zan and his sons six year old Zane and four year old Caden and finally Kyle Valenti who was only there because he became friends with the Pod Squad and friends. Maria and Liz were some what luckier they were given the opportunity by the Pod Squads family to save them by going into the past and that's the over view of the next nine years", read Max as he sat the book down

"Are we suppose to believe this", asked Michael

"It has to be they were flouting above their bodies and this explains it", said Isabel as she looked at the final picture of five laughing children

Lunch

"Interesting way of explaining what's going on", stated Michael as he throw the book in front of Maria and Liz

"Hay we've just been talking about the children a lot, we use to make books like this to explain our lives and why we had to stay on the run", answered Maria

"We have some minor questions though, like what happen to as the book put it Princess Ava and what happen to our guardian", asked Max as the group sat at the twos table

"Her name's Tess here but she and your guardian Nasado are traders they wanted to serve you up to your enemies leader Kivar one time Isabels lover. Tess also murder Alex by continuously mind warping him", answered Liz

"So what are you going to do with that book it could be dangerous if someone found it", stated Isabel but to that Liz only smiled and put her hand over the book

"What's so wrong with The Three Little Pigs", asked Liz as she took her hand off the book showing how the story had changed

"You have powers, how", asked Michael

"We both do, your Mothers let us keep the powers you gave us", answered Maria

"Why and how would we give you powers", asked Michael

"You saw the picture of the children, Annabelle had the little pompoms in her hair, Mickey is onerously the brunette twins, Caden and Zane are the black haired kid", replied Maria

"So what does that have to do with power", asked Isabel

"Annabelle is a Ramirez because her father but who are the others mothers have you thought about that", asked Liz

"Michael got with Maria and Max with Liz but what about Zane he had icy blue eyes", stated Isabel in shock

"You're right Michi and Keyanna are my daughters and I got my full powers when I gave birth to them, Liz gave birth to Caden but Zane was Maxs kid with Tess but he might as well be Lizs, he called her Mommy and Liz took care of him just like Caden", whispered Maria as tears started to fall from her eyes

"Everything will be okay, we'll help you fix things", replied Isabel

"But that doesn't bring my girls back, that doesn't bring my Space boy back", cried Maria

"Maria it's going to be okay, you can help Michael become the person you knew and it'll be okay", comforted Liz as Maria got up running off and Liz went to follow

"Let me I need to talk to her any ways", answered Michael as he followed Maria

"Why would Michael want to talk to her", asked Max

"May be he's wondering why someone would want to have children with him and be sad to tears when they're gone, as I recall Michael has a very low self esteem in this time", said Liz as she sat back down

"So where do we begin to make things better", asked Max


	3. 3

"Maria can I talk to you", asked Michael as he caught up to her sitting in an empty class room

"I don't want to talk", answered Maria as she wiped at her eyes

"Why are you so upset", asked Michael

"Because I watched my family get killed and I come here I see them but they're how they use to be before they learned to trust and love with all their hearts and it causes me so much pain to see them in so much pain", cried Maria

"Look Pixie girl, I don't know why I even care but why do you care about us", asked Michael as he sat on a desk next to Maria

"Because I know what a good and loving father and husband Max is to Liz and their boys, what a wonderful friend Isabel can be and you, you still have emotional constipation thanks to Hank but you can also be a loving person once you get away from him", replied Maria

"You may be a manic pixie but you shouldn't cry, if you got us all lovey dovey once what makes you think you can't do it again", asked Michael

"I know I could work getting everything good again but I don't feel like a carefree sixteen year old pixie. I still feel like I'm twenty four and I'm lost with out Mickey and the reformed Spaceboy", stated Maria

"Tell yah what if you stay sane and don't go mushy on me too fast I'll at least be nice to you save yah one step", comforted Michael as he looked at the floor

"Thanks so why are you doing this", asked Maria as she wiped at her face

"If you tell anyone I'll deny it, the idea of those two little mope heads is kinda appealing", replied Michael

"Sorry to interrupt", smiled Liz as she walked into the class room

"What's up I thought Izzie would be chewing your ear off or you'd be taking a passed out Max to the nurses office from knowing you had his kid", said Maria as she stood up from the desk

"We're going to talk more, about an hour after school at the Crashdown, Michael make sure you're there", stated Liz as Michael made his way to the door

"Sure", replied Michael as he exited

Halls of School

"So how was your talk with Deluca", asked Isabel as she and Max walked up to Michael

"I'm not talking about it, what's wrong with you Max it looks like you've seen a ghost", said Michael as the group walked into class

"I still can't understand how all these things fell together Liz and Maria helping us, Michael and Maria getting together, and Liz and me it's all so mind blowing", replied Max as they sat down and looked at Maria and Liz across the room

"Why don't you wait to plan the wedding, she just broke up with Kyle this morning", laughed Isabel

"In their minds they're nine years older so she probably feels like they broke up years ago, instead of a few hours so you might have a chance Maxwell", stated Michael

Crashdown Café

"Max nice to see you again, so this must be Michael and Isabel. Liz and Maria told us you were going to hang out, I'll show you to Lizs room", smiled Nancy Parker as she walked up to the three

"Thank you", replied Isabel as they followed Nancy to the back and up the stairs to the families living area

"Liz, Maria your friends are here", yelled Nancy as she knocked on Lizs bedroom door

"Thanks Mom, Isabel, Max, Michael come in", stated Liz as she opened the door

"Elizabeth Parker why are your fingers brown", asked Nancy as Liz tried to hide her hands and Nancy pushed the door open

"Don't worry everything will be fine just wait and come back in a few hours", replied Maria from around the corner

"It better be girls", screamed Nancy as she looked at the mess of hair extensions and color around the room then walked away

"What's going on", asked Max as the three walked in and a laughing Liz closed the door

"We're killing the blond pixie hair style for a longer darker look but I couldn't use my powers without an alibi or people would get suspicious", answered Liz

"And with Mrs. Parker not coming back for a while once Liz is done, we can take you to the Pod Chamber and the Granilith", added Maria as she tossed all of the hair products in the trash

"So what exactly are you going to do", asked Max as Maria sat on Lizs bed

"As Isabel likes to put it recreation", smiled Liz as she put her hands on each side of Marias head and they started to glow

"What do you think", laughed Maria as Liz fluffed her now auburn shoulder length hair

"So how many powers do you exactly have", asked Max as Liz went and opened her blinds and window

"A lot like the rest of you will one day", answered Liz as the group all climbed out the window

"What is this Granilith and why are we going there", stated Michael once the group got to the bottom of the ladder

"The Granilith is how we're going to have a little conversation with your Mama and Papa aliens", replied Maria as they got into her waiting Jetta

Outside Pod Chamber

"You'll probably remember this place when you see it", said Liz as she placed her hand on the stone door causing it to open

"These are where we were born", whispered Isabel as the group walked in

"There's more, through the pods there's the Granilith its original purpose is to transport you to Antar once you put things together and got a special crystal but it can be transformed into different things, including an intergalactic telephone that goes straight to a persons mind", replied Maria as the group crawled through the pods and walked into the Granilith Chamber

"And also The Long Haired Foul aka Max from 2014 used it as a time travel device", added Liz as she placed a hand on the Granilith and closed her eyes

"What's she doing", asked Michael as the Granilith started changing colors

"Who are you and what do you want", asked a woman who appeared in the Granilith

"Queen Rawnie I come to you on the be haft of your children, there is deceit amongst your ranks that you are unaware of, the protector of the more human clones corrupted Princess Ava. This protector also left the more alien clones is the sewers where they've become angry and mad for power to the extent that Rath would kill Zan just for the chance of going home", said Liz as she opened her eyes

"How did you find me I've been in hiding since the children were sent away", stated Rawnie

"This may be hard for you to believe but my friend Maria and I have known you for years, once Kivar started tracking us The Pod Squad and Friends, you came out of hiding to help us but even with that help Kivar finally caught up to us and killed everyone you see except Maria and me plus he killed one more and your six grand children. Jin and you were going to heal us but we couldn't live with out our husbands and children so we stopped you, Syeira and you took power from Jin and Jung with that you brought us to the past to save everyone", replied Liz

"So which of these are my children", asked Rawnie as she looked at the people in the room

"The name's Maria I'm just a friend, Isabel is Valandra, Max is Zan and Michael is Rath", answered Maria as she pointed everyone out

"My beautiful daughter, my handsome son and Syeira and Jungs handsome son, it's good to see you're alive and well and found human friends that will except you alien and all", smiled Rawnie as she looked at the aliens

"Well we're not entirely human thanks to their future selves", stated Liz

"Yah when Syeira and you gave us the guys owners manuals it didn't say that when we had babies with them we'd gain powers but Max had already started Liz with the healing her and their soul mate connection", laughed Maria

"So you're our real Mother", asked Isabel still in shock

"Yes sweet Isabel", replied Rawnie

"So you think you could help us a little and come out of hiding", asked Liz


	4. 4

"You will have my answer shortly", stated Rawnie as she disappeared

"Why don't we all relax for a few", laughed Maria as she sat against the wall and the others joined her

"So that was our Mother", said Max as he sat next to Liz

"Yah that's her she's really cool once she knows that we're trust worthy", replied Liz as a man appeared in the Granilith

"Jung good to see yah what's the verdict because I'll blow up your ass if you take them away from us", stated Maria

"Will the two that have been in the future please stand and place your right hand on the Granilith , we want to make sure what you told Queen Rawnie is the truth", answered Jung

"No problem", said Liz as she and Maria stood up and Jung placed his hands where theirs were

"You both have great love for our children and wish them no harm, you are telling the truth", smiled Jung as he removed his hands from the Granilith

"You love my son child you are truly an angel", replied Syeira as she, Rawnie and Jin appeared in the Granilith

"It will take several days for us to gain the power to come through the Granilith, also to contact Avas mother and there's much to prepare for with the power we will use to come to you Nasado, Tess, Kivar and many skins will also be able to find you", stated Jin as the teen stood up

"First we have to think about Zan, Rath, Ava and Valandra or Lonnie they are in true need of your help from what I sensed they haven't betrayed one another yet. We love you all and we'll see you in person in seven days", said Rawnie then the group in the Granilith disappeared

"So who are the five that they talked about", asked Max

"Four, remember how the book said there were two sets of pods the New York ones go by Zan, Rath, Lonnie and Ava", explained Liz as they sat back down

"You see they need help because of what Ava told Liz and what Rath and Lonnie almost did to Max. Rath and Lonnie killed Zan and almost killed Max but Liz was able to contact Max she kinda astral projected herself to him when he was in New York and she was here", added Maria

"Why would Rath and Lonnie try to kill Max and kill theirs", asked Isabel

"Because they had a difficult up bringing and they wanted to go home even more the Michael does now and Zan was standing in the way of that, he didn't trust Kivar and Lonnie went to Kivars representative on her on free will and she was banging Rath so he wasn't going to let her out of his sight", answered Maria

"What about Ava what was her part in that", asked Michael

"Nothing she's a wonderful person even if she thinks we're all cornballs, you see our theory is that Nasado wanted one of the more aliens with you and one of the more humans with the others so they would be like wolves and beat down the weaker link but what he didn't know was that you had a shorter incubation time by a year and that even though Ava would be insecure with her relationship with Zan they'd be devoted to one another because Ava was already awake when the others came", said Liz shaking her head

"So what this Ava should have been with us and the Tess should have been with them", asked Max

"Exactly and before we contact the dupes you should know a few more things about the life of the royal four, Zan and Ava were married and Rath and Valandra were also, Valandra wasn't a willing participant in the overthrowing like some will want you to think. Kivar has a power like Tess mind warping but Kivars is ongoing", explained Maria

"Now we don't have to worry about that because one of the gifts Max gave me was to block the power of wind warping on anyone I program it in", added Liz

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long couple of years", stated Isabel

"Well I'll contact the dupes so they can get here in time", replied Liz

"So you're going to astral project yourself to them", asked Max as Liz leaned against the wall and concentrated

"Who ares yous why are you bustin in our crib", asked Rath as he approached Liz

"Way's you here little bitch", added Zan as the four walked over to her

"The name's Liz and I'm here because of your parents", answered Liz

"Now don't yous be telling us that, now explains whats you donin here", said Lonnie as she went to grab Lizs neck but fell right through her

"What do you know about ours parents", asked Ava

" They're coming to earth in seven days and it's up to you if you want to know them and your twins", stated Liz

"You know the defectives little bitch", asked Zan

"Yes I know them and they're not defective", explained Liz

"Whys would they contacted them and not us", asked Rath

"Because they didn't contact us we contacted them, if you want to know more be in Roswell, New Mexico in seven days go to the Crashdown Cafe. My suggestion hurry there are a lot of threats that you don't know about and I'm sure you don't want to live in this ran hole the rest of you lives", said Liz as she started to fade out

"Do you think she's telling the truth", asked Ava as she looked up at Zan

"I donts know I got to thinks abouts it little bitch seemed to be tellin the truths", answered Zan as he sat on the couch

"She's got powers she's might be one of us", replied Lonnie

"Rath how longs do you think it would takes us to get to Roswell", asked Zan

"With a good ride probably three days tops", stated Rath

"Then I'll have an answered in forty eight", smiled Zan as he had Ava sit on his lap

Granilith

"So how were the dupes as irritating as ever", asked Maria as Liz woke up

"Precisely and unfortunately I've been dubbed little bitch by Zan, I don't know if I'm happy we saved him or not', replied Liz as she sat up

"How could some one like my brother be so lewd", asked Isabel as they all stood up

"Oh your going to have a ton of fun when you meet Lonnie and Liz remember what I say Beautiful, Intelligent", laughed Maria

"Yah, yah as long as we get the dupe off the planet and Isabel's not going to have fun remember what Lonnie said to Alex about the three thing", added Liz

"What three thing", asked Michael as they walked through the pods

"No need to worry about that but we do have to worry about getting you away from Hank and making sure Liz doesn't get shot tomorrow and figuring out what to do about Alex", replied Maria as they got into the Jetta

"Well we've got to get home, we'll talk tomorrow", smiled Isabel

"Okay I got one Sigourney Weaver and one Will Smith, can I get you guys anything else", asked Liz as she placed the food in front of Larry and Jennifer

"No thanks, we're good", replied Larry and Liz walked away

"Good girl you didn't show the picture", said Maria as the two stood behind the counter

"You too not asking if the cartoons wanted coffee and by the way Michaels staring at you again", stated Liz

"No way, not yet", said Maria as she looked over at Michael, Max and Isabels table

"As you said to me Preciosita tan", started Liz

"I get it, I get it", laughed Maria as the yelling started

"Gun, down now", yelled Liz just as the gun was pulled out and it discharged hitting no one

"Well one misadventure down and three trillion to go", replied Maria as the others ran over to them making sure they were alright


	5. 5

"Maria", whispered Michael as he stood outside her window in the middle of the night

"I should kill your ass, where have you been for the past two days", asked Maria as she opened her window and then froze

"I've been thinking is this what you meant when you said that you had to get me away from Hank", asked Michael as Maria helped him climbed through the window

"Yah it is and this must be why you disappeared like this last time, you didn't want Max and Isabel to see you this bad off", replied Maria as she helped him limp over to her bed

"What am I going to do, where can I go", asked Michael as he started to cry

"You don't have to worry about loosing Max and Isabel you will stay close to here even though at the moment you're still to young to be emancipated", comforted Maria

"It's still hard to believe you care after what Hanks done to me", said Michael

"I've seen everything that happened to you as a child and I still love you", smiled Maria as she hugged him

Crashdown

"Alex should be here shortly, so why do we have to let him in on things, if you want to protect him why don't you just let him live in peaceful oblivion", asked Isabel as she sat at a booth with Liz and Max

"Because if anything ever happens to Max or Michael we need a male to donate blood and beside that you need someone to confide in and Alex is the perfect person", explained Liz as her cell phone rang

"Liz has got a point we can use all the help we can get and Maria and her do know who we can trust", added Max as Liz answered her phone

"I still don't understand how we're going to get Sheriff Valenti as well", replied Isabel as Liz closed her phone

"Good news, Michael showed up at Marias and it was what we expected Hank beat on him and he just needed to clear his head. Marias got a plan to get him away from Hank so hopefully we'll see the two tomorrow after school", smiled Liz as Alex knocked on the Crashdown door and Liz walked over to it

"Why did you ask me to come here so late and what's with all the secrecy", asked Alex as Liz let him into the Crashdown

"You see Alex we want you to be part of what's going to happen over the next few years but that means you need to know a really big secret", explained Liz as she locked the door and closed the blinds

"And how does it deal with Max and Isabel", asked Alex as Liz lead him to the booth

"The secret is what Max, Isabel and Michael are, you see they're what we refer to as Czechoslovakians in public or Antarians in privacy", started Liz

"In other words Alex we're aliens", added Max

"That's impossible you can't prove that", replied Alex as he watched Isabel pick up a CD off the table and played it in her hand

"And you see Alex a lot of people want to hurt them FBI and other Aliens that want to take over their parents kingdom, Maria and I have a vest interest because you see we're from the future and to protect ourselves we were also given powers", said Liz as she put her hand on the table and changed the color to florescent pink

"I think I need to sit down", whispered Alex as he sat next to Isabel rubbing his forehead

Morning

"Maria honey you're gonna be late, oh my god", stated Amy Deluca as she walked into Marias room and saw Michael with her sleeping in her bed

"Mom stop he's been hit enough already", yelled Marias as her mother started hitting Michael

"Get out, get out of this bed, out of this bed, out", replied Amy as Michael tried but fell to the floor

"Michael it's okay calm down and Mom calm down", said Maria as she went to Michaels side

"Why should I calm down my baby girl's having sex", screamed Amy

"I am not having sex and if you actually look at Michael you'll see why he's here and for your information we just slept", hissed Maria as she helped Michael sit on the edge of her bed

"Yeah I know that one, I used that one", stated Amy

"Sex was the last thing on our minds and I bet none of your boyfriends had foster fathers that beat them to a bloody pulp on a weekly basis", yelled Maria as Amy finally looked at Michael

"Oh god when did this happen", whispered Amy as she could see from the light coming through the window that Michael had a black eye, various bruises on his arms and he was cradling his ribs like he was in pain

"A couple of days ago he got drunk, there was no food in the house and I forgot to do the wash, so he took it out on me", answered Michael as he lowered his head

"It's going to be okay Michael, everything is going to be okay", comforted Maria as she smoothed his hair

Geometry Class

"Okay that is totally not Mr. Singer", whispered a girl next to Liz but Liz just froze

"Hi, I'm Kathleen Topolsky, I'll be substituting for Mr. Singer who's out sick for a couple of days, so the infamous Roswell, New Mexico before we get started let me just ask, does anyone here actually believe in aliens", asked Topolsky causing the class to laugh, then she added, "Lets take roll, Bartly, Collins, Evans, Guerin, Michael Guerin is he here today, does anyone know where Michael is"

"His father was found unfit by DCF so he's probably trying to find out where he's going to be sent", stated Max as everyone looked at him

Hallway after class

"What's the matter Liz it looks like you've seen a ghost", asked Alex as he and Max stood with her

"She shouldn't be here, I wasn't shot so she shouldn't be here", whispered Liz as she watched Topolsky walk down the hall

"Liz what are you talking about she's just a sub", replied Max as Isabel walked up to them

"She's not a teacher, she's FBI, aka Czechoslovakian hunter and if she's here that means Pierce isn't that far behind", explained Liz

"And who's Pierce", asked Isabel

"A man that got a hold of Max for a while and experimented on him, we've got to get to Maria and Michael, we have to stay low profile", answered Liz as she began walking down the hall and the group followed her

Sheriff Station

"Thank you Michael for describing your story to me", smiled a social worker as she sat in a conference room with Michael

"What's going to happen to me now", asked Michael very unsure

"From what you've described you have friends here and we don't want to take you away from that, so we'll find you an adoptive home in Roswell. I actually have an idea of which family I want to place you with, they have a daughter of their own and every few years they take in a teenage who's in need of a strong support system. They haven't had a child for three years now but the last child they cared for is attending Yale", replied the social worker

"As long as I stay in Roswell and don't have to deal with a drunk that only wants me for the checks", stated Michael as the social worker stood up

"I believe the Delucas are still waiting for you, why don't you stay with them while I contact the family", said the social worker as she guided Michael out of the room and to where Maria and Amy where sitting

"So is everything okay", asked Maria as she hugged Michael

"If the two of you will just hang out with him for a bit, while I contact a family for Michael", asked the social worker

"Hopefully it's a good one, I don't want to find him in Marias bed again", smiled Amy as the social worker walked away

"Hay Michael, Maria we need to talk", stated Liz as she, Max, Isabel and Alex walked up to Michael and Maria

"Mom can we go outside for a while", asked Maria as she looked at her Mother

"Sure I'll stay here if Mrs. Lain comes back", replied Amy as the teens ran off

"What's the matter", asked Maria as the teens sat outside the Sheriff Station

"We had a sub for Geometry, Miss. Topolsky", answered Liz

"Oh shit we're dead, what are we going to do", asked Maria

"Who's Topolsky", asked Michael

"As Liz put it a hunter", stated Max

"Who symbolizes something worst to come", added Alex

"So it's a good thing we're going to have back up soon", replied Maria

"Speaking of back up I know a couple of people are going to object but we have to let the parents in on everything", stated Liz

"I think it's a really good idea we've got to tell Mom and Dad", said Isabel as she looked at Max

"Lets first see who Michael gets for parents", objected Max

Sheriff Station

"Hay Mom", stated Maria as the group walked back inside

"Listen I've got to call the shop I'll be back in a minute", replied Amy as she walked away

"Ah you're back Michael, you're going to be adopted by the family I hoped, Michael I'd like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Parker", smiled Mrs. Lain as Nancy and Jeff Parker walked up to them

"What", asked Michael as he started back at an equally stunned Liz

"Michael Gurien, we didn't put it together", smiled Jeff

"You know one another", asked Mrs. Lain

"Yah he's friends with Liz", answered Nancy

"What a small world I'm sure you'll do we'll as Michael Parkers, I know they did a world of good for Susana and Harold and they can do good for you. Michael we just have to talk to you and Mr. and Mrs. Parker in the conference room then you can go to your new home", smiled Mrs. Lain as she guided Michael and the Parkers away from the group

"So who are Susana and Harold", asked Isabel as the group looked at Liz

"Susana was a pain in the ass for one and brought the worst out of Liz", said Alex as he shock his head

"When I was about five my parents decided to go on a quest of spreading the wealth to the less fortunate. First they adopted Harold he was twelve and from a very abusive home, worst then Michael but what made his situation worst was that he also had cancer. He died from it at fifteen but Mom and Dad saw it as a success because he was happier then when he came to us. They adopted Susana a year later she was ten her problems were worst then Harolds, she left three years ago when she was sixteen, she goes to Yale", replied Liz

"Susana was the reason Liz use to be so sure about going to Harvard", laughed Maria

"So your parents are going to take in Michael, you poor thing", added Isabel

"Hay at least it wont be as painful as the night of Enigma", replied Liz as Michael walked up to them

"As always what the hell happen Max and I told you everything about that night are you ever going to tell me what happen that night with Michael except you'll kick any Czechoslovakian ass that gets drunk", asked Maria as she pouted

"Sniff some cedar oil, I'm sorry but even though Michael doesn't remember I swore with him to keep it a secret", answered Liz as the adult came back

"Well Maria I think it's time to go home it's been a long day and you can see your friends in school tomorrow", stated Amy

"Max we have to get home Mom and Dad will be wondering where we are", said Isabel as Amy lead Maria out

"Michael you'll be in school tomorrow", asked Max

"Yah sure why not", replied Michael as Max and Isabel walked away

"Isabel wait up I need to talk to you for a sec", yelled Alex as he ran after her

"Come on we'll show you where you'll be staying for at least the next two years Michael and Liz don't you have home work to do", smiled Nancy as she and Jeff walked ahead of the two out of the station

"So what did happen the night of Enigma", asked Michael as he and Liz held back from her parent

"Max, Maria and you were looking for Enigma and you got upset because Maria was getting attention from these guys, so you started drinking only problem is Czechoslovakians get plastered on a thimble full of beer and you had like four bottles. So the two of them brought you to me since I was stuck working at my Dads New Years party. Well in the morning when you finally came to the two of us saw the funny in our situation you slept in my bed and you ask me not to tell Maria and I told you as long as you promise not to tell Max and it was deal", laughed Liz as they entered the Crashdown

"So it was just enough to make them curious", asked Michael

"Curious wouldn't be the word for it more like paranoid skitz, we've talked about connections, well they'd almost always be looking around and it's just something fun we carried on until the end and the kids thought it was funny to because we told them", said Liz as Jeff and Nancy stopped at the back stairs

"Well Michael as you know we own the Crashdown and these stairs take you to the apartment we live in, you can decorate your room anyway you want but nothing obscene and no loud music", stated Jeff as they climbed the stairs

"That's going to be a problem his fav group is Metallica, well I'll see you later I have work to do", smiled Liz as she headed for her room

"So why exactly do you want to talk to me", asked Isabel as Max drove past her and Alex walking down the streets of Roswell

"I was just wondering if you'd be willing to hang out with me sometime", asked Alex

"May be just may be", smiled Isabel as they continued walking

New York

"So Zan the man are we going to Roswell", asked Rath as he and Lonnie walked up to Zan and Ava

"I believe so if little bitch hast somethin to do with the rejects may be they're worth visitin", answered Zan

"So the Man, the Myth, the Legend has come through lets finda ride and fly", smiled Lonnie

"What's you thinks they gonna be likel", asked Ava as the four headed out of the sewer

Crashdown Apartment

"So do you have any idea how this is going to work", asked Michael as he knocked on Lizs open door

"What exactly", replied Liz as she looked up from her books

"They gave me a speech that I need to improve my grades, that I shouldn't fear getting beaten and that I could call them what ever I wanted from the Parkers to Mom and Dad but how does day to day life work in a semi normal home", asked Michael

"Well here's different from what you're use to Mom does the wash she probably showed you the two hampers in the hall, Dad does the cooking if he says he's not we either go down stairs or we can get something from the kitchen up here it's fully stocked. For the grades thing you're obviously going to be hanging around Earth so you better started giving a damn. The name thing it doesn't matter Harold only called Mom, Mom and he called Dad Jeff, Susana stays with Mr. and Mrs. Parker", explained Liz

"Why do I feel like you've done this before", stated Michael

"I did it for Harold and Susana, also try living in a two bed hotel room with six adults and five children you gotta know how to lay the ground or you'll be run over", smiled Liz

"Thanks Liz, I don't know how to thank you", replied Michael as he turned to walk away

"Allow yourself to connect with Maria and put a good word in for me with Max and we'll be even for now bro", stated Liz as Michael turned back with a confused look on his face, then Liz added smiling back, "Hay even if you don't except us we're going to except you, should have learned that by now"

"Thanks", whispered Michael as he turned around smiling softly but trying to appear gruff

"Oh we sure have a lot of work, poor Maria and poor me", laughed Liz as she looked back at her book


	6. 6

"Again why me", laughed Maria as she drove her car through the desert to see Isabel on the side of the road with a tow truck

"Of course", whispered Isabel as Maria stopped next to her

"Going home I though you'd at least wait for your parents, get in I'll give you a ride to town", smiled Maria and Isabel did

"How come I have a feeling that you've done this before", asked Isabel as Maria started driving again

"Because I did and do what ever you want because this time I'm not going to freak and hit the Sheriffs car", answered Maria

"What are you talking about", asked Isabel

"Last time you started messing with the AC and the radio, I freaked and rear ended him", replied Maria as they passed the Sheriff

"I still don't understand why Liz and you actually seem to worry about us now, even Alex seems to except us and he doesn't see us as", started Isabel

"Horrible disgusting creatures from outer space who sneak into your room at night and perform excruciating experiments. That idea was blown out the window the first time around by things like Max getting experimented on, Michael just laying down and taking it when Hank use to beat him and you helping at the Crashdown when Grandma Claude had a heart attack", explained Maria

"What about Alex he doesn't have the memories of the future", asked Isabel

"He's had the hots for you since the first day he saw you, kinda like Max has with Liz", answered Maria as they entered town

School Lounge

"By the looks on your faces no inquisition from the sheriff but we have another, Topolsky revealed herself as a guidance councilor so the ever lovin questions of our future is here", smiled Liz as Maria and Isabel walked up to the group

"What's new, just don't say you're the kid behind the tree, Max got in trouble for that last time", added Maria

"So how is she going to think of Michael as Michael Parker wont that seem odd", asked Isabel

"No because his problems will be contributed to Hank and not the Czechoslovakians", answered Alex

"Ah like the computer said or will say you'll make a great psychologist Alex", said Liz as the group walked towards the guidance councilors office

Liz

"Why don't you start by telling me what your dream job would be", asked Topolsky

"I have some plans with my friend Maria to work together", answered Liz

"That's fantastic now what job do you actually think you'll have in ten years", asked Topolsky

"Owner of Crashdown when my parents retire", replied Liz

"So do you make many plans", asked Topolsky

"Not anymore if you make to many plans you miss out on the real world", stated Liz

Max

"Why don't you start by telling me what your dream job would be", asked Topolsky

"A doctor", stated Max

"That's fantastic now what job do you actually think you'll have in ten years", asked Topolsky

"I don't really know", answered Max

"Are you having a hard time with something in your life right now", asked Topolsky

"No, nothing it all", replied Max

"It must be difficult for you not remembering anything before you were found in the desert do you", stated Topolsky

"Actually we remember bits, like flashes of people and we've been trying to find them", said Max then the bell rang

Michael

"Why don't you start by telling me what your dream job would be", asked Topolsky

"A social worker so kids wont end up in homes like I did", stated Michael

"That's fantastic after what you've been through thinking of others is wonderful. How are things now that you're with the Parkers", asked Topolsky

"Good I know their daughter Liz and she's helping me out with other things", answered Michael

"How's she helping you", asked Topolsky

"Liz's best friends with this girl that's been pretty cool with me I'm just not sure how to ask this girl out so Liz is kinda coaching me", answered Michael

"So tell me what do you remember from before you were found in the desert", asked Topolsky

"At times I think I remember having a brother but its been so long it's difficult", replied Michael

Maria

"Why don't you start by telling me what your dream job would be", asked Topolsky

"To own my own little shop of some kind with my best friend as co owner", stated Maria

"That's fantastic now what job do you actually think you'll have in ten years", asked Topolsky

"Co owner of the Crashdown", replied Maria

Isabel

"Why don't you start by telling me what your dream job would be", asked Topolsky

"Supermodel", answered Isabel

"That's fantastic now what job do you actually think you'll have in ten years", asked Topolsky

"I usually get what I want but something different would be a delivery room doctor", stated Isabel

"Are you having a hard time with something in your life right now", asked Topolsky

"No not really I have a wonderful Mom, Dad, a pain in the ass brother, and a guy who I think is going to ask me to be his girlfriend shortly, so nothing could be better", replied Isabel

Alex

"Why don't you start by telling me what your dream job would be", asked Topolsky

"That's an interesting question do you always ask it first", retorted Alex

"Now what job do you actually think you'll have in ten years", asked Topolsky

"Excellent follow up question, very good technique", answered Alex

Hallway

"Hey Maria this is for you", stated Michael as he gave Maria a single red rose

"Thanks", smiled Maria as Michael walked away

"Almost there he's pretty much as nervous as when you had Mickey", laughed Liz as she walked up to Maria

Maxs Room Night

"Looking for something", asked Isabel as she walked in and Max was looking up at the stars

"It's strange just a week ago we didn't know anything, now Liz and Maria have turned our life upside down and for the better. They've shown us what we've always wanted to know where our real Mom and Dad really are", stated Max

"I know it's strange they have answers that we were never able to find but it's really scary they know a lot about us and we only know a little about them", replied Isabel

"I know but we're always being so cautious, always watching behind our backs, never getting too involved but we're never moving forward either, we've just been kinda stuck. I'm not sure I want to be stuck anymore", explained Max

"You trust them don't you", asked Isabel

"Yah and you do too they introduced us to our real parents", said Max as Isabel just lowered her head

"I'm going to find out exactly what we're up against", stated Isabel as she walked out of the room and Max followed

"What do you mean", asked Max as Isabel sat on her bed holding her year book

"I'm going to pay Maria a little visit", answered Isabel as she lay down

"You can't just go around walking into peoples dream, remember when you did it with Mom, she wouldn't go back to sleep for a week", objected Max

"Look it's just to check things out, you know preventative measures, goodnight Max", said Isabel as she opened her year book and fell asleep

Marias Dream

"Come on Maria you can do this just one more push", commanded Liz as a pregnant Maria was in labor in what looked like a hotel room

"I can't it hurts to much", cried Maria as the dream walking Isabel sat across the room

"Listen to me your going to have this baby and then Liz is going to heal you, you remember when I had Annabelle everything is going to be okay. Just scream all you want don't worry", comforted Isabel as she covered Marias mouth with her hand muffling Marias screams

"Here we go, your doing wonderful, here's the baby it's a girl", laughed Liz as she held the baby up to Maria

"She's perfect", cried Maria as Isabel cut the cord and wrapped the crying baby in a blanket

"Ah Maria sweet heart I don't think you're done yet, I see another head", stated Liz as Isabel put the baby in a small basinet

"Michaels going to flip, so what I said before scream all you want", smiled Isabel as she once again covered Marias mouth

"That's a girl one more time and you'll have twins and it's another girl just as beautiful as the last", replied Liz as Isabel once again cut the cord and wrapped the baby laying her with her sister

"You have two perfect little girls and you know what that means we finally out number the guys", laughed Isabel as Liz healed Maria

"Can you get Michael", asked Maria as Isabel helped her cradle the two babies in her arms

"He's going to freak in a good way", smiled Liz as Isabel opened the door to the hotel room and a little boy nearly two years old ran in

"Mama, Aunty Ria baby", giggled the boy as he ran to Liz

"Yes Zane, Aunty Maria had baby but not just one she had two baby girls", stated Liz as she picked the boy up and pointed to Maria and the twins

"Two", whispered Michael as he walked into the room followed by Max, Kyle and Isabel holding a baby Annabelle

"What do you think for names the first Michi righteous and Keyanna living with grace", asked Maria as Michael gently took Keyanna with a smile

"As beautiful as their mother", answered Michael as he hugged the cuing baby

"Mickey, Mickey", replied Zane

"Like Marias always done cause him to pace for a hour then take away the pain of the past and make his heart actually trust", whispered Max as he stood behind Liz

"What do you think we abandoned our futures for the adventure of driving cross country, it's for you pain in the asses you make our lives complete so the least we can do is fix those nasty psych problems", whispered Liz back as Isabel left the dream

"What's the matter", asked Max as he sat at Isabels computer desk and noticed that she was crying

"They really do care they have such love for us even though we've caused them pain", answered Isabel


	7. 7

"So Isabel it's a beautiful night isn't it", asked Alex as the two walked through the park

"It is I wanted to thank you again for the flowers and everything you just make me feel special I know that sounds stupid", smiled Isabel as she held up a dozen roses

"It doesn't, you deserve to feel special", replied Alex as they stopped and sat on a bench

"Thank you", whispered Isabel as they kissed

"So Liz is what Isabel saw last night the truth", asked Max as he stood on the balcony

"To the last detail and just tell Isabel the next time she wants to know about what happen in our past tell her to come directly to one of us. We'll show her what ever she wants to see", answered Liz as she sat on her lawn chair

"I think that was enough she went on a date with Alex tonight, I think she finally fully trusts Maria and you, like Michael and I do", said Max as he knelt by her

"It's nothing Max, is there something you might like to see though", asked Liz

"I want to know how we could have made your lives so complete that you'd abandon your futures", stated Max

"Kiss me, like I'm sensing you want to and you'll find out", whispered Liz as she sat up

"Okay", replied Max as he did

"I have to thank you for giving me the power to sense emotions", giggled Liz between kisses as Max got flashes

"That went pretty well", laughed Maria as she and Michael stood at her car in the Crashdown down parking lot

"So did I pass", asked Michael

"Lets see nice outfit, bouquet of flowers, wonderful dinner, walk me back to my car, passed with flying colors", smiled Maria as she kissed him

Roswell town line

"How cornball", laughed Ava as they passed the alien sign

"Nows how we finds the Crashdown", asked Rath as they drove through the center of town

"I'm guessin that", replied Zan as he stopped the car and pointed to the Crashdown sign

"Shoulds we wait until it's open or go ins now", asked Lonnie

"No lets go in now", said Zan as he parked the car and got out

"I hate doing that", complained Michael as he sat in a booth with Liz on the other side

"It has to be done and you know they'll be back tomorrow afternoon", laughed Liz

"Deck brushing the floor sucks", answered Michael

"Sorry, it spoiled the after glow of your date", stated Liz

"Nothing can spoil that", smiled Michael as the lock to the Crashdown popped open followed by the door

"Little bitch and the reject Rath", replied Zan as he and his group walked in

"Thank god for small miracles", whispered Liz as she stood up

"Nice ta meet yoa in the flesh so ta say", laughed Rath as they walked over to the booth

"I'll go call the others and tell them it's going to be a long night, you have fun with the dupes", said Michael as he walked to the back of the café

"So little bitch having a pajama party with reject Rath", asked Lonnie as she and the others sat in the booth

"The name's Liz and no I prefer the reject Zan as you'd put it, Michael's my adoptive brother", answered Liz

"Go straight to the ex king smart girl", stated Ava

"Yah well stick the perfects together to pervert, the stonewall with the hurricane, the princess with the joker and beautiful things will happen", smiled Liz as Michael walked back in

"Maria will be here in a few, Max and Isabel need a few for their parents to go to sleep, Alex a few for his brothers to go to sleep", explained Michael

"So who's whos", asked Zan

"Max is Zans twin, Isabel is Lonnies, Alex goes out with Isabel and Maria goes out with Michael", answered Liz as she and Michael sat down

"What about my twink", asked Ava

"She with the protector who has a plot with Kivar to get either Max or Zans son and take over Antar", replied Liz

"Thinkin of that's, Michael why don't yoa make the beast with two backs with yoar own kind", said Rath as he looked at Lonnie

"Because a warning from the future that a child by two aliens equals a human and the fact Isabel is more like a sister then anything else", stated Michael

"Speaking of the alien stuff what are you little bitch", asked Zan as he looked at Liz

"Put it like this because it also deals with Marias powers, a human consummating a relationship with a Antarian gives them the powers of the one they did it with even if they haven't tapped into the powers themselves", answered Liz as Maria walked in

"Zan, Lonnie, Ava, Bob", smiled Maria

"Excuse me", asked Rath

"There's no excuse for you", stated Maria

"Bob I almost forgot about that last time, good memory Maria", replied Liz as Rath just stared in shock

"What's alls this talk about last time and the future", asked Lonnie

"Jist is Liz and Maria got sent to the past aka this time by our future parents who were upset at the death and corruption of their children", answered Michael

"What do you mean dead and corruption", asked Ava

"We don't know what happen to you but Max, Michael, Isabel and Zan were all dead, Tess Avas twin killed Alex, and Rath and Lonnie were responsible for Zans dead", said Liz just as Max, Isabel and Alex walked in

"What", asked Alex as he looked back and forth between Isabel and Lonnie

"No threesomes", yelled Liz and Maria in unison

"Took the words right out of my mouth", smiled Lonnie

"That's what you ment before", asked Isabel as she looked at Maria and Liz

"Just consider us mocking birds", laughed Maria

"So how are we working this bitch, little bitch", asked Zan as he looked from Max to Liz

"Don't call her that", stated Max

"He's gotta ram rod up his ass just as far as yoa, this is gonna be one long ass stint", said Rath as both Zan and Max gave him the evil eye

"We don'ts need any testosterone charged fighin, so hows are we going to do this", asked Lonnie

"Tomorrow your parents are going to be here and we're going to deal with the coming evils so everyone can have their happy lives", answered Maria

"Which means the dupes go home and the pod squad get to be considered normal", added Liz

"What so good bout bein normal", asked Zan as he looked at Max, Michael then Isabel

"You get to make sure the girl next door that loves you and the ability to make sure she stays safe and doesn't get sent back in time to save you and your family a second time", replied Max as he looked at Liz

"You get two little mop heads and a wife that take away the pain of ten years of hell. Giving you direction when you'd normally feel lost", stated Michael

"A guy who doesn't flinch when you tell him he was killed by an alien and you're also one", finished Isabel

"So Cornball and I know I gonna start cryin but what do you three get out of this", asked Ava as she looked at Liz, Maria and Alex

"A soul mate", stated Liz

"A guy who is just as screwed up as me but still can love with all his heart", smiled Maria

"The Ice Princess that I thought was hot from the day I met her", finished Alex

"Just beautiful", hissed Lonnie as she slammed a hand over her heart

"Maria you know there is another thing besides all the love and affection that the dupes might approve of", smiled Liz as she looked at Maria

"Yah the only two human girls that can say it", laughed Maria

"What's this other thing", asked Michael curious

"Mind blowing Czechoslovakian sex", chanted Liz and Maria causing the room to be absorbed by laughter


End file.
